


animosity | sasuke uchiha/reader

by adrianblaiddyd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianblaiddyd/pseuds/adrianblaiddyd
Summary: sasuke unexpectedly shows up outside of reader's house after having disappeared years prior. he does not get the happy reunion he'd hoped for.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	animosity | sasuke uchiha/reader

When heading home after a long night of drowning your problems in sake and ramen with your friends — you had a clear plan: go home, shower, then sleep. No interruptions, no distractions.  
You had not factored in the possibility of running into a face from the past. As a matter of fact, that was the absolute last thing you had considered.  
So when you stopped in your tracks, right in front of your home, at the sight of someone leaning against the wall beside your door, you prepared for a fight. Instinctively, your fingers reached for your shuriken holder. This was not only unexpected, but also inconvenient and in the way of your plans, and man did you hate having your plans derailed.  
Just as you grabbed your shuriken, the person pushed themselves off of your wall, their face finally becoming visible. Dark grey eyes, so dark that they were almost black; jet black hair, reflecting a deep blue in the light of the moon; skin that was so pale it was almost sickly looking. You’d recognize those traits anywhere, and those eyes… the look in those eyes was one you’d never forget, no matter how long it had been since you last saw them.

“Y/N,” he spoke, cautiously stepping towards you.  
You stepped back, your tumultuous emotions repelling you from him. Your eyes were filled with disgust, disbelief, betrayal, and if looks could kill, Sasuke would die where he stood.  
“Why are you here?” you spat, masking your sorrow with poison. “Why did you come back?”  
His jaw slacked, perhaps in shock at your tone. Did he really expect a warm welcoming after all this time? He must have suffered a head injury.  
“I wanted to see you,” he stated, his voice monotonous as ever. He spoke as if it was casual, as if this wasn’t the first time you’d seen him in years after his mysterious disappearance. You’d been alone all this time, you’d thought he was dead, and yet- here he is, standing in front of your house like it was nothing. Like everyone goes missing for years, not telling anyone where they're going, not keeping in touch.

“Well, I don’t want to see you. Go back to wherever you came from, Uchiha.” You swore you could see hurt flash across his dimly lit face, only for a moment. 

Sasuke stood still, watching you. Irritated and overwhelmed by your feelings, you ignored him and walked to your door, fumbling with your keys with trembling hands.  
“Y/N, I’m sorry. I know you’re upset with me--”

The loud thud of you punching your iron door silenced Sasuke, leaving him wide-eyed and staring at you. You held your head down, staring at your knuckles as blood pooled at the surface of your skin.

“You… You don’t know anything. Okay? You don’t know _shit_ , Sasuke. Not about me, not about how I feel. Maybe you’re a genius in all other aspects, but don’t you _dare_ pretend, not even for a second, that you understand.”

He stammered out your name, taken aback by your outburst. It was uncharacteristic, but the days of you being gentle with him were long gone.

“You disappear… for years. No explanation, no goodbye. _Nothing_. I waited for you, and you never showed. I stopped waiting, I thought you were _dead_. I spent so long trying to come to terms with the fact that I’d never see you again, so long trying to move on and live my life like there wasn’t a gaping hole left in your place,” you choked out the words, trying not to cry. Crying is the worst thing you could do in this situation. “I did it, Sasuke. After years of crying over your absence, mourning you, I moved on with my life. I learned how to be me again, finally. And now you’re back, as if you didn't abandon the village, abandon your friends… You have the nerve to show up at my house, as if you didn't abandon me.”  
“I… I came to explain, Y/N. I’m sorry,” he said, moving towards you once again.  
“Don't take another step. I don’t want your explanation or your apology. Get lost,” you snarled, staring directly in his eyes. “I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha.”

With that, you finally unlocked your door and went inside the comfort of your home, leaving Sasuke alone in the street. You slammed your door shut and locked it, slumping against it and falling to the floor in exhaustion. This is not how you’d wanted your night to go. It was something straight out of your heartbroken dreams, except this was no dream, and everything wasn’t okay. This was real life, and the damage done was irreversible, no matter how badly you wanted to forgive him, the wounds he’d left you with were too deep this time.  
“I hate you so much,” you whined, burying your face in your hands and sobbing. The weight of all the emotions you’d felt in the years since Sasuke disappeared collapsed onto you at once, and it was an unbearable, crushing pain. 

Outside, Sasuke stood completely still in the shadowy street, staring longingly at your locked door. Part of him wished you'd open it and stand in the threshold, looking at him with soft eyes and asking him to come in and talk. That's how he'd hoped this had unfolded; that you'd have been home. You would've answered the door when he knocked, gone teary-eyed at the sight of him, and enveloped him in a warm hug. It was an unrealistic, childish dream, but one he'd dreamt nearly every night he spent away from you. Your touch was the only thing that ever reminded him he was human, not a machine and not a being made of stone and dirt, and how he longed for it.  
Tears threatened to spill over, and he grit his teeth in defiance. He had no right to cry, no matter how badly it hurt-- he had brought this upon himself and he deserved it, and that was simply something he had to accept. You were too far out of his reach now, the smile, like sunlight, that kept him grounded before would now never fall on him again. There was no one to blame but himself, and though he knew he had to do what he did, he only wished it didn't cost him your love.

“I'm sorry, Y/N."  
Sasuke whispered his apology into the still, empty air once more before turning and heading back into the trees surrounding the village.


End file.
